Postcards from New York
by FroggyDarren
Summary: Kurt & Blaine exchange postcards while Blaine is back in McKinley and Kurt is in New York. WitFit prompted Klaine drabbles accompanying pictures on the isthatalittlebowtie tumblr.
1. Ink

_AN: Prompt: Ink_

* * *

**So, I might have a little surprise for you next time we see each other. Love, Kurt. PS: Have I ever mentioned how dangerous Rachel is?**

_I knew I shouldn't trust Rachel not to get me into trouble. I should've known she always manages to do that, get me into trouble that is. Why I ever listen to her after all the times she dragged me into one of her mad schemes is a mystery to everyone but most of all to me._

_This time, though, it may have not been the absolute disaster it usually is. Except for the tiny little detail that my Dad's gonna kill me._

_And damn, even with the salve on it, the ink hurts like hell. Guess the guy was right about hip tattoos being painful._


	2. Whose turn is it?

_AN: Prompt: "Whose turn is it?" he asked._

* * *

**I really didn't want to be the one turning Skype off this time. I know it was my turn, but can we just leave the cams on? OK, I know, creepy. Love, Blaine.**

They had made a pact to Skype each other every day and to take turns hanging up the call. It was a little pointless as they'd normally end up texting for at least an hour afterwards, but a deal was a deal. And Kurt wasn't one to let Blaine forget it, especially on days when it wasn't his turn to leave the conversation first.

"Whose turn is it?" he asked.

"It's mine," Blaine grumbled, "You know it is. But I don't want to."

"You're falling asleep, honey," Kurt smiled.

"I don't care. I'll just leave it on and you can watch me sleep."

"I'm not Edward Cullen," Blaine heard from the laptop, which he could barely see anymore.

"I know," he sighed sleepily, "you're prettier."

"Come on, babe, get some sleep," Kurt said quietly, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Love you," Blaine whispered as he refocused his eyes on Kurt's face.

"Love you too."

And the screen went blank after Blaine finally hit the 'End Call' button.


	3. Right, write, rite

_AN: Word prompts: Right, Write, Rite_

* * *

**I'd say I never would've taken you for the romantic love letter type, Anderson, but I'd be lying. Feel free to surprise me like that anytime, though, it's only second to you showing up at my door. Love, Kurt.**

When I got home to find Rachel in the kitchen, glowing smile on her face, I knew I was in for a surprise. The minor pang of disappointment that said surprise wasn't Blaine in my bed (I miss him, sue me. Yes, I am aware that he was just here a week ago) disappeared at the sight of a letter in her hand. Sure, we write cards, probably more often than most people consider healthy (Finn has actually said so out loud when he called the last time), but a full letter, not as public as a postcard is a different ballpark.

A letter can hide secrets, be more private and so much more revealing, because it's meant for one set of eyes only.

And Blaine's was. Revealing in all the right ways, making my heart melt. I don't know how he does it, but his openness about his feelings, the way his heart is on his sleeve, makes me love him more than I was aware of before.

Dad said us being apart, me living in the city and us staying together through everything is a rite of passage, but I just wish it was over. Preferably now.


	4. Head in the clouds

_AN: Plot completion: Head in the clouds_

* * *

**Did you know that detention is the perfect place to write letters? So yeah, you might get some more the way I'm going. Love, Blaine.**

Hi Kurt,

So, as you probably figured out from my postcard, I landed myself in detention again. Apparently, the Math class is not the best place to "have your head in the clouds, Mr. Anderson, there are serious issues to be solved outside your Glee club".

Like I don't know. I need to figure out this whole teleporting thing so we have a speedy way to get to each other. So I can be with you more than we've managed so far. Or a time machine so it can be the end of the year and I'm on my way to NYC.

Is it so much to ask that I want it to be next year already so I can fall asleep in your arms every night?

I'm being presumptuous, aren't I, thinking you'd want to live with me? Consider this a warning, though. Once we're in the same ZIP code, I'm not letting go.

Love you. Miss you.

Yours,

Blaine

PS: Seriously, LONGEST. YEAR. EVER!


	5. Poison & Wine

_AN: Audio-Visual Challenge: Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars_

* * *

**_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine..._ Yes, I'm listening to non-Broadway music! We should sing this one day._ I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you._ Love, Kurt**

Blaine is IT for me. I'm sure that even if we'd not met in Ohio, we'd have found out way to each other somehow.

I've been listening to this song on repeat and it's sort of how we started. Not telling each other everything, not giving in totally to the attraction… OK, that was more him at first.

In the end, it was only a matter of time, though. Even when I almost gave up hope, actually exactly when I did give up hope, Blaine saw me like I wanted him to. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself to believe we've made it this far.

I wonder if I can talk him into singing Poison & Wine with me. It's not exactly a typical song for us, but hey, we did do Candles.


	6. Test

_AN: Word prompt: test_

* * *

**I can't fail this thing. I can't be stuck here for another year! I just... I can't. Why do I need Maths again? Help! Love, Blaine**

"Kurt! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing, I promise."

"I can hear you!"

"Blaine, honey, please stop panicking, it's making you hallucinate."

"OK, get your laptop and get on Skype so I can see you NOT laughing."

"Blaine…"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, honey…"

"You ARE laughing!"

"OK, I'm turning my laptop on."

"I knew it. You're laughing. I'm having a crisis and you're laughing at me."

"Well, now I am. What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh."

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll do fine on the test."

"But I can't remember ANYTHING!"

"You'll be fine when you start. You'll ace it and you'll not flunk the class and next year we'll both be here and you won't be in Lima anymore."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I love you. Now can you stop freaking out and please go fix the hair before you scare someone?"

"…"

"Look, honey, I think you're adorable, but I also love you and saw your hair worse."

"…"

"Yes, exactly then."

"Way to distract me, Hummel."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Love you. We'll talk tomorrow. After you got your A+."

"Yeah. Love you too. And Kurt?

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
